The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The game of golf is one of the most widely played sports activities in the world. Golf courses typically include either 9 or 18 holes, each comprising a teeing ground, a fairway area, one or more roughs (and other hazards), as well as a putting green where the hole is located.
Once the golf ball is on the green, a specialized golf club called a putter is used by the golfer. Putters are designed to strike a golf ball in a manner that keeps the ball on the ground, thereby ensuring greater accuracy. In this regard, it is important that the putting green be maintained with a smooth and uniform surface. However, putting greens can be damaged when golf balls are hit from a distance and drop onto the surface of the green. The landing of the ball can produce a depression/divot in the surface of the green, which can seriously affect the ability of the golfer to accurately putt.
There are several known tools for attempting to repair a divot. These tools typically include small handheld instruments having a plurality of shafts that are inserted into the turf at a precise angle, until the distal end of the tool is located beneath the divot. At that time, the user must manipulate the device to remove the divot and restore the turf to a smooth surface.
Although such devices work to correct the divots, they suffer from many drawbacks. First, because these devices are small, and designed to fit in the user's pocket, it is necessary for the user to bend to the ground in order to repair the divot. Such an activity is difficult for some users who suffer from physical ailments. Also, because the tools are so small, it is not uncommon for users to lose or simply forget to bring the tool to the green.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a divot repair tool that is integrated into the grip of a golf club, such as the putter, for example, in order to allow a user to quickly and easily repair divot marks without suffering from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.